game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 Days to Die (season 9)
This is an overview of the series, 7 Days to Die, starting from episode 152. The game is played in Alpha 15. Emre and Aaron travel through Aaron's time machine to Day 660 but on a different, parallel world. They find that while much is still the same, there are small differences that impacted the outcome of the world much differently. They wake up back in Pleasure Shire but none of the other survivors are present. Since Pleasure Shire was consumed in lava, Emre and Aaron go out into the zombie wilderness to survive the zombie apocalypse once more. Season 9 Death Count * Aaron: 3 * Emre: 11 Characters Two plots are shown concurrently in this story arc. The main plot follows Aaron and Emre's adventure in a parallel world ruled by High Priestess Kay and Arch-Paladin Jub. The subplot follows the lives of Pleasure Shire residents after their leaders disappears to the parallel world. Main Plot Characters * Aaron * Emre * Bwett * Elfilon * Graskull * Arch-Paladin Jub (JWM) * High Priestess Kay (Kaydalyn) * The Meta-Queen (Metastergo) Subplot-Only Characters (Pleasure Shire) * Bewt T * SP Cakes Forts Navezgane Coliseum * A high school football stadium located on the outskirts of Perishton. * Emre damaged it considerably with his powers. The Data Vault * A bank in Perishton that the Once and Future Aaron used to store his Oakpocalypse seeds. * Surrounded by a ring of deadly iron-wrought cold silver to contain Oakpocalypse trees. Aaron and Emre broke the circle to enter the bank, releasing the trees. * Aaron and Emre spent a night here; damaged by a zombie siege. * Destroyed when Arch-Paladin Jub razed Perishton. Fecal Fridayz * Bwett's business and residence, a remodeled strip club and bar. * Aaron and Emre stay there for a night, but Aaron blows it up with Bwett's explosive poo. Hardcore Mordor * A sprawling complex of spiked stone towers and dungeons built atop, around, and under Mount Doom in the burned forest. * High Priestess Kay and Arch-Paladin Jub lived here along with the God-Emperor Emre from their world. Pleasure Shire (Alternate World) * A shattered version of Pleasure Shire, torn by smoldering rents in the earth and overrun by mutant devil spawn. Content Fun Facts * Season Records: Seasons 7 (Episodes 119 - 139), 8 (Episodes 140 - 151), and 9 are tied for Aaron's record lowest death counts (3 each). Episodes Gallery Pleasureshire 660.jpg|Evilverse Pleasure Shire Farewell garagey.jpg|Farewell, Garagey? Bwettroom.jpg|Evilverse Bwett's Room Aaronpole 660.jpg|Evilverse Aaron's Pole House at worlds end.jpg|Evilverse Aaron's House Pyre.jpg|Pyre for Aaron, Emre, and Meta Metastergo hulk.jpg|Metastergo Hulk 7dtd clowns.jpg|Post Apocalyptic Circus 7dtd perishton.jpg|Emre and Aaron arrives at Perishton to find the "data." Pig newton.jpg|Pig Newton Pig newton 2.jpg|Bacon Newton 7dtd bank.jpg|Aaron finds a bank in Perishton 7dtd bank vault.jpg|Aaron finds a vault with the "data" zombie Aaron left them with. Pigward Norton.png|Pigward Norton 7 Days Lore.png|The Lore Easter Egg Version of 7 Days.png|Easter Egg aaron in church day 663.jpg|Aaron in Church with Kay's face on the wall fecal fridayz.png|Bwett's Fecal Fridayz kay's cathedral.png|Kay's Cathedral sacrifice.png|Kay and Jub sacrifice Aaron and Emre Edge of universe pig.png|A pig awaits at the edge of the universe Edge of universe pig jub emre.png|Edge of the universe with pig, Jub, and Emre. Edge of universe pig and jub.png|Pig and Jub discussing Aaron and Emre's future Aaron's house living room modified.png|Aaron's living room modified by Graskull 7d2d_season_9_gamesocietypimps.jpg|Season 9 thumbnail See Also * 7 Days to Die References External links * Official YouTube Playlist * Season 9 Remastered Video Category:Season Category:7 Days to Die Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir